


The Boy

by HPfanatic12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, First Crush, Gen, Humor, Meeting the Parents, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley is a Dork, Percy is overdramatic, Protective Percy Weasley, Single Parents, percy is a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Life was good for Percy Weasley.that is, until that dreadful day when The Boy came into their livesOr:Molly has a crush on a boy and Percy is not happy about it
Relationships: Molly Weasley II & Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley II/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Boy

The day that every father despised was here and Percy wished there was a way for him to go back in time so he could relive those days where his girls were tiny and relied on him for everything  _ and  _ the only boy they adored was him. 

_ Or,  _ he’d go back to that dreaded day, the first of September when he was dropping the both of them off and had seen Molly’s gaze wander over to a boy not too far from them, keeping it steady momentarily until he’d said something to her. 

He should’ve put a stop to it  _ then.  _ He should have reminded her of the importance of school, for that would determined what she would do afterwards, and that there would be plenty of time for boys. 

But alas, it was far too late for that, he supposed. She’d wandered over to the other side and she  _ liked _ it. Those glazed over eyes, dreamy expression, soft sigh that escaped her lips. Percy was going to have his hands full and he wasn’t prepared for it yet. 

Thank Merlin that hadn’t happened to Lucy yet. His baby was still innocent and he’d seen her roll her eyes at Molly’s behavior, mimicking her then pretended to gag. 

(And as much as he agreed, Percy still had to do his fatherly duty and shoot her a look for that). 

He really shouldn’t have been so surprised, she was fifteen now and hadn’t fallen into the point of no return as quick as her cousins did. Actually, it came out of nowhere-one minute she was she boasting about making the boys on the opposing quidditch team cry when she creamed them (Percy had yet to figure out where she got her rage from) and the next, he had to watch her make googly eyes at some boy that didn’t even seem to realize she existed. 

It was at the end of her fifth year, two weeks after she turned sixteen, when the nightmare began. 

He should have known something was amiss when she came off the train,  _ beaming  _ at him, asking how his day was going, complimenting his  _ tie  _ and saying that it brought out his eyes wonderfully. 

She was laying it on a bit thick and before she could spew out anymore nonsense, he cut her off and asked her what she wanted. She’d grinned, hesitated, glanced over her shoulder-at the  _ boy _ -and quietly asked if  _ Martin _ could come over sometime, adding that they’d have the door open and everything. 

A boy. 

A boy that wasn’t a relative. 

A boy that she clearly  _ fancied _ . 

Over at their house. Where they’d be together. Holding hands and casting shy smiles at each other. Just  _ waiting  _ for the perfect opportunity to- 

He didn’t want to even think about it. 

~~ 

“It’s over,” Percy groaned, his face pressed against his palms. “It’s all over!” 

The girls were out. Lucy went out to the local library and Molly wad catching up with her muggle friends who were not named Martin. 

Oliver decided it’d been far too long since they’d last gotten together, insisting that he, Percy and Marcus come over to his house for some firewhiskey and quidditch talk. 

After the second war was over, Marcus had somehow wormed his way into their friend group. As he hadn’t been involved in any dark arts activities, he was free to live his life. One day, Oliver had bumped into him while they were both in the quidditch store in Diagon Alley and things had progressed from there. 

(It was still a bit amusing for Percy to see how the big brute from his Hogwarts days, the bloke who put fear into many students, was so caring and just  _ melted  _ whenever he was with his honorary nieces). 

“What’s over?” Marcus looked to Oliver, confused. 

“Life,” Percy sighed heavily. 

“That clears it up,” Marcus muttered. 

Oliver decided to explain. “Molly likes a boy. Wanted to have him over sometime and Percy, here,” he gestured, “isn’t taking it well.” 

“Ah,” Marcus smirked. 

“Shut up,” Percy moaned. “It isn’t funny. Life’s over and I am not prepared for it.” 

“Think you’re being a bit dramatic, Perce,” Oliver informed him, struggling to keep a straight face.

_ Git _ , Percy thought, moodily. 

He and Marcus didn’t possibly understand, as neither of them had any children and taking care of their nieces wasn’t the same at all. 

“Wood’s right, Weasley.” Even years later, Marcus was calling them by their last names for the most part. “S’just a boy. Could be worse.” 

That  _ did not  _ help sooth Percy’s nerves. 

“But-but,” Percy was distraught, “she’s too young. There’ll be plenty of time to date. Why does it have to be right now?” 

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Oliver said teasingly and he and Marcus chuckled at the glare that Percy sent him. “Oh, come off it, Percy. She’s sixteen. You were dating Penny at fifteen.” 

“Yes, well,” Percy grumbled, “that was different.” 

“How?” Marcus raised his eyebrows. 

“It....it just is!” Percy insisted. “Molly can’t like boys yet. She needs to focus on her studies and leave the boys alone.” 

“Perce,” Oliver shared a glance of amusement with Marcus before he said, “remember when you were  _ in love  _ with Penny? What would you have said if your dad told you, you couldn’t see her because you needed to focus on your studies?” 

“I did focus on my studies,” Percy bypassed the question entirely. 

“Right,” Oliver said patiently. “But pretend. Would  _ you  _ have taken it well?” 

Percy squirmed. “Well, taking into account Penny and I’d levels of-” 

“Just answer the bloody question, Weasley,” Marcus sighed. 

“....No,” he mumbled. 

“Right,” Oliver nodded in agreement. “You would’ve found a way to keep seeing her, correct?” 

“It’s possible.” 

“Percy.” 

“Alright,” Percy gave up. “Fine. yes, I would have.” 

“And I imagine Molly’s going to do the same thing, so you might as well get it over with.” 

“I can’t just do that whenever she wants something, Oliver,” Percy disagreed. “She’s got to have rules.” 

“Of course,” Oliver conceded. “But  _ you  _ also have to realize she isn’t a little girl anymore. She’s going to be noticing the boys whether you want her to or not.” 

Percy groaned. 

“At least Lucy isn’t following her sister right now. I have time.” 

“To your knowledge,” Marcus muttered. 

“Excuse me?” Percy’s head snapped up. 

Oliver sighed fondly. “You’re going to make him paranoid.” 

Marcus shrugged. “Serves him right for taking away so many points.” However, there was no malice in his tone. “I’m just saying, to your  _ knowledge  _ Lucy isn’t interested. She might be and just won’t say anything because she knows how you’ll react.” 

“Like this,” Oliver told him. 

Percy looked quite faint. 

“But if she is, don’t do what you just did.” 

“And don’t be so dramatic.” 

“And don’t say  _ it’s over _ .” 

“And don’t ask her a ton of questions.” 

“How else am I suppose to find out about the boy?” He threw his hands up, exasperated by the lack of help (or sympathy) from his supposed best mates. 

“Carefully,” Oliver advised, taking a long gulp of his firewhiskey. “Don’t act like you’re prying.” 

“But I am prying!” Percy exclaimed. “My daughter likes a boy that I know nothing about.  _ Of course  _ I’m bloody prying.” 

‘Well, don’t let  _ her  _ know that,” Marcus shrugged. “You want her to know that you support her. Don’t make her think she can’t talk to you.” 

Percy was growing irritated that Marcus was actually making sense. He didn’t ever want his girls to think they couldn’t talk to him, even if the subject wandered into territory that he’d rather be left for another time. 

A time that was very far down the line. 

“You’re right,” Percy ignored the smug satisfaction on Marcus’ face. He sighed again. “I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to say no-” Actually, he did. Really did. “But you lot are right. She’s not a little anymore. But I don’t want to catch them at it, either.” 

“At it, how?” Oliver said slowly. 

“You know, kissing-” Percy paused, wide-eyed. “Bloody h...you don’t think she’d do  _ that _ , do you?” 

“No,” Oliver said quickly. “Molly’s responsible, Perce. She wouldn’t just  _ do it  _ to the first boy that comes along.” 

“As much as you don’t see it, Weasley, she’s your daughter,” Marcus told him. 

“I suppose...” 

“She is,” Oliver reassured. “Remember when she started reading early and you told anybody that listened?” 

Marcus snorted, just barely dodging the elbow jab by Oliver. 

Despite the circumstances, Percy had to smile. That had been one of the proudest moments of his life. 

“She’s smart, Perce. Nothing’s going to happen. Say, why don’t you invite what’s his name over for dinner?” 

“Martin,” Percy supplied, the vile name rolling off his tongue uneasily. 

“Yeah, him. Invite him over for dinner. Get to know him. And if everything goes well, send them out for ice cream together. You’ll be relaxed. Molly will be happy. And Marcus and I don’t have to hear you whine anymore.” 

Percy gaped. “I was most certainly not  _ whining _ .” 

“Nah, I think you were,” Marcus chuckled. 

“Shall we talk about  _ whining _ , Oliver Wood? Because I distinctly remember you whining constantly after Marcus told you that Slytherin wasn’t playing Gryffindor for the first match in seventh year.” 

“I didn’t-” Oliver started to say. 

“Oh, yes, you did. Every. Single. Bloody. Day.” 

“That’s because Malfoy was fine! Marcus, dirty scum, he knew I’d be upset and he did it anyway!” 

“Marcus is also right here,” Marcus coughed. Oliver crossed his arms, flushing. “Dirty scum, hmm?” 

“Anyway,” Percy cut in before he had to hear about the incident  _ again _ . “So, dinner, you say?” 

It took a moment for Oliver to regain his focus-he was still as obsessive as he had been during school. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. Right. Dinner. Then ice cream if he behaves himself. And Percy?” 

“What?” 

“You try to behave yourself, too,” Oliver grinned. “I’ll be getting a full report from Lucy.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. 

“And one more thing.” 

Oliver poured more firewhiskey into Percy’s glass and sat it down in front of him. 

“You’re gonna need that.” 

~~ 

“So?” Molly asked anxiously. “Can he?” 

It was the next day. Percy called for Molly to come join them downstairs for some lunch. His daughter had been on edge since they’d come back from the train station, apprehensively glancing him, as if she was bursting to ask him that very question but had refrained. 

Probably for the fear of him saying no. 

And oh, how that temptation was geat. 

He  _ could  _ say no. Break it to her gently that now just wasn’t a good time. She’d be upset, might not even talk to him for a few hours. But then she’d get over this silly idea of dating and everything could go back to normal. 

Bollocks. 

If it was that easy, all fathers would have followed that lead. 

“I’ve given it some thought,” Percy said. 

Her facial expression dropped. “Great. And it’s a no, right? You’re just gonna say no and never let me have a social life?” 

“ _ What I was going to say _ ,” Percy gave her a look, to let her control that mouth of hers. She got the message, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly. He inhaled. “You can have the boy over.” 

“Martin,” Molly went to correct, but the word dying on her lips. She stared at him in astoundment. “You’re serious? You’re not pulling my leg?” 

“I wouldn’t joke about this, Dear.” 

Oh, how accurate that was. 

Lucy jerked in surprise when Molly let out a screech of excitement (Percy grimaced) and lunged at him. 

“Thank you, thank you,  _ thank you!  _ You’re the best, dad, ever! I don’t care what Uncle Ron says, you’re not lame at all!” 

“I’m glad,” Percy said dryly. 

She was still bouncing and radiating extreme happiness. 

Time to pop the bubble. 

“I’m gonna go owl him right now!” She made to turn around and go up the stairs when his voice halted her movements. 

“Hold it.” 

She glanced at him. 

“I wasn’t finished yet.” 

“What else is there to say?” Molly said, unsurely. 

“Well,” Percy wasn’t sure the best way to approach this. “I understand you want to spend time with Martin, but I also need to meet him. I want you to invite Martin over for dinner on Friday.” 

Molly’s face took on an expression of horror. 

Percy could safely safe was mirroring that on the inside. 

“Oh,  _ Merlin!  _ Dad-come on. You’re-you’re not serious, right?” 

“Take it or leave it,” he said simply. “I’m not arguing with you over this.” 

“But, Dad! There has to be some other way. There  _ has  _ to be!” 

“Sorry, Mol.” 

Molly groaned. “This is so unfair.” 

_ It’s unfair for the both of us, kiddo  _

“Life is unfair, Molly. I believe I’m being quite reasonable.” 

Something told him that Molly didn’t believe him. 

“Is this punishment?” she asked and he nearly snorted. “Did I do something wrong and now you’re punishing me?” 

“Nooo,” he drew out the word, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I’m being an active parent in your life.” He gave her a squeeze. 

“Well can you not?” Molly begged. “ _ Please _ ?” 

“No,” he said flatly, letting go of her. “I’m sorry, honey, but if you want to see this boy so badly, then he’ll have to come over for dinner and I mean it.” 

“But dad-” 

“No, buts,” he said firmly. “Now what’ll it be?” 

She crossed her arms. “Fine,” she said, her tone  _ just  _ bordering on snapping as she made a second attempt at going upstairs. “I’ll owl him and he’ll come over and then he’ll never wanna see me again and you can keep me in this house forever so I’ll never have anyone and...” 

Her voice trailed off and Percy shook his head. 

He glanced over at Lucy, whom had been quietly eating her sandwich. 

“I say disown her,” Lucy said matter-of-factly. 

~~ 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Molly came bursting into his study later that night. 

Percy looked up from the enormous stack of paperwork he’d been dealing with. He was only organizing them. If he’d been working, he would’ve scolded her for the way she’d come in. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes,” she said triumphantly. “You want Martin to have a bad time, don’t you? Because if he doesn’t enjoy himself, then he won’t come back. That’s it, that’s your plan, isn’t it?” 

Well, Percy could make that work. Talk about the most dullest aspects of his work, interrogate him for pointless details. Then the boy would hastily excuse himself and be out of their lives forever. 

It sounded good, but he digressed. 

“No,” he said. “I just want to make sure the boy is good enough for you.” 

That answer did not placate her. She huffed, spinning on her heels and marching out of the the room. 

Percy flicked his wand the door shut. 

It was frighteningly impressive how dramatic Molly was at times. 

~~ 

The rest of the week passed by agonizingly slow. 

Molly was growing more and more nervous about the upcoming evening with each passing minute. Percy couldn’t say he really blamed her; this was the first time for his household that a boy was coming to meet him and quite frankly, he was dreading it. 

Maybe he would get lucky and the boy would be rude. Yes, then he’d have a reason to disapprove, one that couldn’t be brushed off because he was  _ overreacting  _ or  _ being irrational _ . 

Or maybe, the boy would have no ambition at all and was just living in the moment with no plans to do much of anything after he graduated. Molly’s plans kept changing, between possibly going pro for quidditch (Oliver practically wet his pants when she’d mentioned it over dinner once) or an auror. She couldn’t possibly stay with a boy, whom didn’t have a clue as to what he would do. 

Molly came down the stairs, inhaling and exhaling repeatedly. She wore casual clothes, never the one to dress up for  _ anything _ and he’d know, he’d had to wrestle her into a dress that his Mum had made specifically for her-that she’d insisted she was not going to wear. 

“Do I look okay?” she looked up at him with those eyes of hers, so full of nervousness. 

Boy forgotten, Percy smiled softly. “You look beautiful, as always.” 

She rolled her eyes. “ _ Daddy _ .” 

“I’m serious. You look better than I did at your age.” 

She giggled. “You’re just saying that because you’re my dad.” 

“No, I’m saying it because it’s true,” he corrected, drawing her close for a hug. 

“I’m sorry I was a bit of a brat,” she looked down. “I’m just nervous. I really like Martin, you know. I want everything to go perfectly.” 

“I know you do,” he kissed the top of her head. “And it will.” 

“Right,” she eyed his attire- he hadn’t changed out of his Ministry robes, yet. “You’re, erm, gonna change, right?” 

“And what’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He  _ was _ going to, preferring not to be stuck in those stiffy robes all night. He just couldn’t help but tease her a bit. 

“Dad,” she groaned. “He’ll think you’re bragging or something! Like you’re trying to intimidate him!” 

_ That’s not a bad idea...  _

“Alright, alright,” he held his hands up in surrender. “I’ll go change.” 

Lucy came trudging down, a thick book in hand. Her black-rimmed spectacles were sliding down her nose ever so slightly, she pushed them up. She’d been the least interested in this whole thing since Percy had ( _ reluctantly _ ) said yes to meeting Martin; finding all the fuss to be ridiculous. 

“Dad,” Lucy caught him before he went up to his room, giving him a much-too-sweet-grin that obviously meant she wanted something or something was broken. Like the decorative vase he’d given up on repairing after one too many times of her accidentally breaking. It could not be said that Lucy Weasley was graceful and he’d learned that the hard way. “Can I go out for pizza, please? Davy and Shawna invited me earlier. Forgot to mention it.” 

Molly brightened up, looking hopeful at the prospect of getting her sister out of the house for a while. 

“No,” he said, to which both girls deflated. “We’re  _ all  _ going to meet this boy.” 

“Don’t see why I have to,” Lucy muttered. “He’s dumb, anyway.” 

“He is not!” Molly said defensively. 

“Yes, he is!” 

“No, he isn’t!” 

“Yes, he is!” 

“ _ How _ ?” 

“Well, he likes you, doesn’t he?” 

“Shut up!” Molly snapped. 

“You shut up!” 

“No,  _ you _ !” 

“Girls!” They stopped, crossing their arms, glaring at one another. Percy sighed. “Enough of that. Lucy, be nice. Don’t call people dumb and Molly, don’t overreact, you’ve called your sister worse.” 

“But, Dad-” 

“I don’t want to hear it,” he shook his head. “Now, I’m going to get changed.  _ Behave _ . And if you end up going at it again, don’t get any blood on the carpet.” 

Lucy snorted. 

He ended up putting on a red and black checkered button up with a white t-shirt underneath and some muggle jeans that Hermione had bought him for his birthday last year. 

There, he took a gander at the wide-length mirror, examining his appearance. Normal looking and completely non-threatening. 

“I hope you’re going to fix that hair,” the mirror said in a snotty, prissy voice. 

He rolled his eyes. 

That was George’s present. Clever, he’d thought and insisted that Percy would  _ love  _ it. The girls thought she was hilarious, always heckling him for something. Apparently, George had taught the thing a few things, too, because it took delightment in referring to him as  _ Bighead Boy _ . 

“He’ll be here soon,” Molly said, pacing back and forth when he went back down. 

Lucy was sprawled out on the couch upside down with her feet on the head of it. “Mhm,” she said, unimpressed and with her eyes never leaving the page she was reading. “That’s great.” 

“Lucy,” he said warning, “feet off the couch.” 

She sighed, but did as she was told. 

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Molly was wide-eyed as she looked to Percy. 

“I’m sure that won’t happen, sweetie,” he assured her. 

He wasn’t that lucky. 

“He’ll be here, don’t worry.” 

“But what if he doesn’t?” Molly fretted. 

“Then we’ll get pizza, right Dad?” Lucy  _ really  _ wasn’t helping any. “Dunno about you, but  _ I  _ want some pizza.” 

“We’re not having pizza, Lucy, I told you already,” Percy rubbed a hand over his face. 

“But the chance that he  _ doesn’t  _ show-” 

“ _ Lucille _ ,” Percy watched as she scrunched up her face, scowling. Lucy despised her given name more than anything. 

“ _ Sorry _ ,” she emphasized, her tone conveying the opposite but he wouldn’t focus on that right now. 

“Sweetie, Molly,” Percy made sure she was looking at him before he continued. “Martin will show. You’re just nervous, that’s normal. I was nervous, too, before I went on my first date.” 

“S’not really a date with you guys here.” 

He’d pretend he didn’t hear that mumble. 

“Everything’ll be okay. I promise.” 

“Are you  _ sure  _ I can’t just go out with him  _ alone _ ?” She tried, giving him those puppy dog eyes that he’d gotten better at resisting. 

“I’m sure,” he chuckled. 

A knock on the door alerted them to that Martin was there. 

The boy was on their doorstep. 

Oh, Merlin’s Beard. Couldn’t they just turn all the lights off and pretend they weren’t home? 

“Oh, great,” Lucy grumbled. “Prince Charming’s here.” 

She received a light elbow to her side by Percy. 

“Please don’t embarrass me,” Molly begged before she opened the door. “ _ Please _ .” 

“No promises,” Lucy told her. 

Molly groaned, then opened the door, a beam coming onto her face. “Martin!” 

Percy gazed at the boy critically. Average built. Short cropped dark brown hair. Hazel eyes. He must have been of muggle descent or a half-blood family, for he wore muggle clothes that were nearly similar to Percy’s own. 

“Hey,” Martin smiled softly at Molly, his eyes roaming over to Percy and he visibly paled. 

_ As he should _ , Percy thought, approvingly. 

“Erm, hi,” Martin’s hands went to his pockets. “I’m Martin. Martin Robinson.” 

“Percy Weasley,” he held out his hand. Martin accepted it and they shook. “This is my other daughter, Lucy,” he put an arm around her, giving her a slight squeeze that was supposed to be a warning for her to be nice. 

“Hi,” Lucy said, giving him a once over. 

“Hi,” Martin said back, nodding. 

It was Molly who broke the split second silence. “So, erm, Martin, why don’t you join me in the living room? We can chat until dinner.” 

“I’ll join you!” Lucy said brightly. 

“Great,” Martin said. 

“Yeah,” though Molly didn’t really mean it. “ _ Great _ .” 

It made things easier, now that Percy didn’t have to worry about them being in the room all alone. “I’ll just go ahead and get dinner ready. You kids have fun.” 

_ But not too much fun or by Merlin, you’ll be on the reconvening end of my wand!  _

He flicked his wrist and the food began to float out of the cupboards and into the various pots and pans. He was normally one that preferred to do it the muggle way, as it gave him time to think and decompress after a long day at the Ministry. 

But how was he supposed to think when that  _ boy  _ was in his house? 

Oh, he could practically hear Oliver’s voice in his head, reminding him about needing to be nice. 

He would nice. He would be polite. He would not do or say anything that would make the boy cower and run. 

Much as he imagined doing so. 

Later on, they were all sitting around the kitchen table. Percy was doing his best not to stare the boy down as he delicately sipped on his firewhiskey. 

That was another thing, he didn’t usually drink all that much, especially if his daughter’s were home. But he would need a load of it to settle his nerves. 

“So, Martin,” and he saw Molly grimace, but he didn’t acknowledge that. He kept a pleasant tone, folding his hands together. 

“Er, yes, sir?” Martin said, unsurely.

“Tell me about yourself,” Percy suggested. “Anything, really, will do.” 

“Alright,” Martin shifted, taking a hearty drink of his pumpkin juice before saying anything. “Erm, I’m in Molly’s year and in Gryffindor, too.” 

“I see. And do you play quidditch? Is that how you two met?” 

“No, Sir,” Martin shook his head, sheepishly. “I, er, I don’t play. I’m kinda afraid of heights.” 

Lucy snorted. 

Molly sent her a scathing glare. 

“I see,” Percy subtly gave Lucy a look of his own. “Well, I didn’t play either. I wasn’t as athletically gifted as my brothers and sister, I’m afraid.” He was going to need to turn the conversation a different direction if he didn’t want the atmosphere to get any more awkward than it was. “So, tell me,  _ how  _ did you both meet if it wasn’t quidditch?” 

“The library,” Martin supplied. 

Percy raised his eyebrows, not being able to imagine Molly  _ willingly  _ going to the library. “Really?” 

“Yes, Dad,” Molly obviously knew what he was thinking. “I had to do an assignment for Potions and the only book we could use was there.” 

“But I was using it.”  _ Ick _ . The boy was wearing a goofy grin, as he recalled that day. 

The heart’s were back in Molly’s eyes. With her chin on top of her hand, she giggled. “Yeah.” 

To his credit, Percy  _ did not  _ toll his eyes. 

Furthermore, he did not react to Lucy, who was mimicking the couple. 

“And you two started talking, then, yes?” he cut right through their little  _ moment _ . 

They composed themselves again. Molly rubbed her elbow and the boy cleared his throat quietly. 

“Yes, Sir,” he said. “Molly needed to use that book and I let her and we just-” he seemed to be searching for an appropriate word. 

“Clicked,” Molly said for him, grinning when he agreed. 

“I see,” he repeated for the umpteenth time. “And how are your grades?” Molly buried her face in her hands. “Do you have any plans for yourself after graduation?” 

Martin looked as though he’d prepared for that question.  _ Curses _ . “My grades are fine, Sir. E’s and O’s.” 

“And what of your career plans-if you have any?” 

“Oh, I do. I can’t decide if I want to come back and teach Charms or go into the Ministry,” Martin said smoothly. 

“The Ministry, you say?” Percy said, intrigued. “Do you have any relatives that work there?” 

“No, Sir. I’m a Muggleborn, you see. My dad is a teacher and my mom stays at home. But since I’ve gotten my letter and was able to read a fascinating book on wizarding careers, I’ve been thinking about joining after school.” 

Percy was awfully annoyed that there might be a bit of a silver lining coming out. 

Martin continued. “Molly told me you work at the Ministry. What exactly do you do?” 

“I’m the Head of the Department of Magical transportation,” Percy responded. Martin’s eyes gleamed with genuine interest. “I oversee the floo networks, portkeys, apparition tests and such.” 

“That’s so cool!” Martin exclaimed. 

Molly beamed. 

Lucy was giving the boy a  _ what in Merlin’s name are you on _ look. 

“Oh, you think so?” Percy couldn’t help but feel a bit flattered. It wasn’t the most riveting job out there. 

“Definitely,” Martin nodded eagerly. He proceeded to ask Percy an abundance of questions, about his current job and how long he’d been in the Ministry and if there was any certain field he recommended- 

Needlessly to say, Percy hadn’t expected any of that; he’d spent a good majority of the time leading up to the day thinking he was going to get stuck with some stuck up teenager that thought he could do as he pleased. Martin was the complete opposite-the little sod. 

How was Percy supposed to dislike him when he was making it so bloody hard? 

The boy was good, he had to admit-with great reluctance. Hard-working. A bit ambitious. Smart.  _ Polite _ . 

How dare he. 

Utterly ridiculous that the first boy she had to bring home was so perfect. 

He simply had no choice. 

“I’ll take your plate, Dad,” Molly offered. She told the bo- _ Martin _ that she would be right back after she finished up the dishes and he seemed like he was going to ask if he could join when Percy spoke up. 

“Actually, honey, if you and Martin wanted to go get some ice cream, I’d be fine with that.” 

Molly very well nearly dropped his plate. “Really?” 

“Really. You two go on, I’ll finish up.” 

Molly beamed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I love you!” 

“Love you, too,” he watched as she happily linked arms with Martin and they headed out the door (but not before Martin thanked him for having him over  _ and  _ promising that they would be back in a timely manner). 

~~ 

Percy slumped down in the chair, heaving a sigh. 

Marcus and Oliver exchanged a frown. 

“Percy?” Oliver said, cautiously. “You alright?” 

“Do you have anymore firewhiskey?” Percy said, instead of responding to the question. “I need it. Lots of it.” 

Oliver slid it down the table. 

Marcus asked what they both were obviously thinking. “Date didn’t go so well, Weasley?” 

“It’s worse,” Percy moaned. “It went spectacularly!” 

Both Marcus and Oliver had to suppress a snicker. 

Percy downed an entire glass in one gulp, slamming the cup on the table. “He asked about my  _ job _ , said it was  _ cool _ .” He used air-quotes for the last word. 

“Sucking up, was he?” Marcus chuckled. 

“That’s what I thought, too, but he was serious. Apparently, he either wants to be a charms professor or work at the Ministry.” 

“That bastard,” Oliver deadpanned.

Percy traced a circle on the glass, still lost within his own melochy. “I let them go get ice cream. They were back within half an hour. Even thanked me for having him over.” 

His two mates were struggling to keep a straight face. 

“You know what that means, don’t you, Perce?” Oliver grinned. 

“Don’t say it.” 

“Oh, come on, Percy. You sound like you like the boy. What’s the issue?” 

“I don’t want her growing up too fast,” Percy said, sadly. “She’s only sixteen. She’s already busy with friends and I-” 

“Don’t want to get shoved to the side?” Marcus said, sympathetically. 

“Maybe,” Percy grumbled. 

“Oh, Perce,” Oliver gave him a one-armed hug. “That’ll never happen. Molly loves you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Wood’s right,” Marcus nodded firmly. “As rare as that is.” 

Wood gave him a rude gesture in return. 

“I suppose you’re both right,” Percy knew he was most likely being a bit silly, now that he reflected on his behavior. 

“Of course we are,” Oliver said, triumphant that he was now seeing the light. He took a drink of his own whiskey. “ You’re worried ‘bout her datin’ but the real question is, have you given her the  _ talk  _ yet?” 

Percy choked on his drink, his eyes widening in horror. 

“Great, now you’ve done it,” Marcus snorted and he leaned bac into his chair as he halfheartedly listened to Percy fret all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Marcus, Oliver and Percy being friends. But now that I thought about it, it would've been funny if the boy was Marcus' son instead 
> 
> Oh well 
> 
> As always, if you have any requests, comment!


End file.
